thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Kawalsky
Major Charles Kawalsky was a member of the first expedition through the Stargate to Abydos and the two directly succeeding missions as well. About He was a member of the United States Air Force that was selected to join then Colonel Jack O'Neill's team that went through the Stargate. Of the eight members that were sent, he was one of only three to return to Earth. Biography Born in Wyoming, Charles Kawalsky joined the United States Air Force at the age of seventeen. He was selected for Jack O'Neill's team based on his previous acquaintance with him, for in 1982 they worked together to extract a russian spy, Boris Ivankov out of East Germany. Other factors for his selection included his fitness, expertise, experience and ability to guard air force secrets.After arriving on Abydos and securing the immediate vicinity around the Temple of Ra, Dr. Daniel Jackson was dragged off by a Mastadge. He went after him alongside his team leader Colonel Jack O'Neill and fellow team member Lieutenant Charles Brown. While Lieutenants Edgar Porro, John Reilly, Jason Freeman and Louis Ferretti stayed near the Stargate at base camp. After they caught up to Dr. Jackson, O'Neill found signs of civilization and this led them to the Abydosian Naquadah Mines. O'Neill then instructed Dr. Jackson to talk to the miners, they noticed the Eye of Ra Medallion and assumed they were sent by the Supreme System Lord Ra. After getting acquainted with each other the leader of the Abydonians Kasuf leads them to the walled city of Nagada. Then as the Abydonians starts to close the city gates, he alongside O'Neill tries to stop them. Luckily an Abydosian named Skaara makes them aware of the approaching sandstorm and they are forced to stay in the city. During the evening all of them were treated to a grand feast. Dr. Jackson goes off to find the symbols to return to Earth but he only finds six. O'Neill stil decides they should head back to the pyramid the next day which they do. Arriving at they pyramid and finding their team members gone, they carefully head inside. As soon as they do they are attacked by the Horus Guards. During this brief fight, Brown is killed and he is captured. Both of them are then thrown into a water filled prison pit. Here he is reunited with Ferretti and Freeman. Several minutes later O'Neill is also thrown down into the pit. The following morning, the four of them are taken out of the pit and forced to kneel in front of Ra as the Abydonians bow down behind them. Dr. Jackson is then brought out and forced to shoot them. But as he sees some of them are armed, he shoots towards Ra instead. All five of them then run away and escape into the crowd, but as they do Freeman is killed. They are then led to the Caves of Kaleemah where O'Neill reveals it was his mission to blow up the Stargate if anything went wrong. O'Neill still intends to do this. The following day, the team and the rebels infiltrated the miners and O'Neill killed Ceremonial Horus. Jackson exposed Horus' face to the Abydonians to show them that their gods were just regular men. The team then joined the caravan that delivered a tribute of Naquadah to Ra. Jackson, O'Neill and Sha're went inside the pyramid with a few of the rebels while he and Ferretti along with the rest of the rebels waited outside. Then when the firefight breaks out the assist alongside the rebels, but Udajeets then fire upon them and Nabeh is killed. Running low on ammo, he surrenders to the enemy, but before he can be killed, Kasuf and thousands of Abydonians come to their aid and safe them. Shortly hereafter O'Neill and Jackson manage to ring the Mark III Nuclear Warhead aboard and destroy Ra and his ship. After saying his farewell to Dr. Jackson who decided to stay behind, he returns to earth alongside O'Neill and Ferretti. Two years later the Stargate is activated by the Goa'uld Upper System Lord Apophis who kills several airman and kidnaps Airwoman Carol Wetterings. He is then brought in alongside Lieutenant Ferretti and questioned about their time on Abydos. Refusing to answers questions he is put in a holding cell. Then when O'Neill is brought in he is allowed to join his team once again. As does Ferretti and three others Joshua Currin, Michael Swope and Samantha Carter. They go back to Abydos and there meet up with Dr. Daniel Jackson who explains that the Stargate goes many places not just Abydos. He shows them the room of gate addresses, while Ferretti, Swope and Currin stay to guard the gate. Apophis then comes through the gate killing Swope and Currin and taking Skaara and Sha're captive. They meet up with Ferretti and the surviving Abydonians. Ferretti then tells them the address that the captives were taken to and he joins the mission to go after them, after they have returned with him to Earth. In this mission O'Neill, Carter, Jackson and himself are joined by Lieutenants Carl Warren and Stephen Casey. They arrive on a new planet called Chulak, here he sets up a base camp alongside Casey and Warren some distance away from the Stargate. While here Carter, Jackson and O'Neill get captured by Apophis. Luckily his First Prime Teal'c helps free them. They spot the escapees being under attack by Apophis Luxurious Death Glider and they bring it down with a Rocket Launcher. They then meet up and head for the Stargate, they provide cover while O'Neill tries to stop Skaara and secure the gate. They hold of the pursuing forces as Jackson and Carter dial the gate. Right before making it back through the stargate a nearly mature Goa'uld burrows into his neck, it then slowly starts to take over his body. Experiencing blackouts he goes to the infirmary and was checked out by Dr. Julian Nimzicki who found the entry scar on the back of his neck. The Goa'uld took control of him and killed Nimzicki to keep him from exposing him. Eventually, it was discovered that there was a Symbiote within him. With help from Teal'c, the Goa'uld was removed by Dr. William Warner. However, the Goa'uld managed to keep enough of itself in Kawalsky. It then attempted to return to Chulak, but Teal'c stopped him, holding him in the event horizon of the Stargate. The Gate deactivated, taking a portion of Kawalsky's head off, killing both the Symbiote and Kawalsky. He served with distinction until his death and secured the foundation for us, the Tau'ri to become a Grade 8 Civilization. His name will forever be remembered due to the monument of bravery on P2C-112. Personality and Traits Friendships Relationships Near Death Count Appearance Service Awards and Decorations Universal Accolades Greatest Accomplishments Trivia Navigation Category:Humans Category:Persons Category:Male Category:Deceased Persons Category:Americans Category:Majors Category:Air Force Personnel Category:First Mission Participants Category:Military Stargate Space Explorers Category:SG-0 Members